


How about a tea?

by queenseptienna



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blood, Comic, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: Nico and Joe continue to kill each other during the Crusades. Until they stop doing it.Note: this is a single comic/illustration with a bit of blood.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 206





	How about a tea?




End file.
